Turtles play random games
by Mikeylove241
Summary: These turtles in the sewers are going to hang out with their friend Morrissa and will play with random games I will put up here. Please do not suggest any games unless I tell you to.


**I apologize for the HUGE delay, stupid computer broke down so I have to use the one at my mom's house. Please forgive me!**

**DISCLAIMER: …WWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYY! I WANNA HUG MIKEY!**

The turtles were currently in their kitchen below the city with their friend, Morrissa. They were chatting about who could best each other at video games. They all had different opinions on how they were better than the others.

Raph, because he had the most force and strength in the family.

Mikey, because he usually plays and beats the games.

Leo, because he can see the flaws in the enemies.

Donnie…well…because he just wanted to prove himself better than his brothers for his Sweet Princess April.

Morrissa had one hand on her hip while the other was rubbing her chin. She was African American with dark brown eyes and a thin body. Her thick hair was very dark brown, so dark brown that at first glance people could think her hair was black. She wore blue and orange glasses and a necklace that had a small mold pair of scissors with the words "Forever" on it.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers as her face lit up with a bright smile, "Guys, I know what we could do! We could play "Four swords adventures!"

All of them tipped their heads to the side, "What's "Four cords avengers?" Mikey asked in confusion.

Morrissa just stared at Mikey in disbelief at how he was nowhere near as accurate as a normal person would be. Then again, she was with 4 mutant turtles under the damp and smelly sewers who lives with a rat that used to be a human trained in ninjistu.

Raph smacked his little brother upside the head for his stupidity and gave a small glare to him. "She said "Four SWORDS ADVENTURES stupid…" he growled.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHhhhhh…" Mikey nodded in understanding.

"Anyway," Morrissa rolled her eyes, "I mean, why don't you test your skills in that game in the shadow battle? You go against each other in battle on a certain field and see who turns out to be the victor! It's a great way to test video game strength!"

Eventually the others agreed to the idea and set to work to set it up. Unfortunately, it didn't go uneventful…

"_Mikey, the bag of Gameboy controllers are on the left." Donnie informed Mikey._

"_Dude which left? My left or your left?" Mikey asked._

"…_We're facing the same way Mikey…"_

"_Still, which one is it Don?"_

"_Oh for April's sake, It's your left Mikey!"_

"_Oh…Thanks Don!" Unfortunately, Mikey went to his right. "Hey Don! The controllers aren't here!"_

"…_I live with idiots…" _

_..._

"_Hey Leo! The sky had a baby!" Morrissa said randomly._

"_What?" Leo asked._

"_There's an anchor underneath the sewer hole!"_

"…_again, What?"_

"_The Sky had a BABY!"_

"_I know I'm not Donnie but that is highly illogical…"_

"_You guys are mutant turtles that have a rat father and battle broken English robots with brains in their stomachs."_

"…_touché…" _

_..._

"_Well Spike, it's just you and me, alone, in the sewers." Raph stated._

_Spike chirped._

_Raph gave a sad sigh and said, "I wish our feelings for each other were not frowned upon by psycho people."_

_Spike happily chewed his leaf._

"_I bet, when I kiss you, you will come out of that shell and be like the rest of us."_

_Raph leaned in to an oblivious Spike with sparkling eyes and a parted lip._

…

_Raph shook his head at the daydream and said, "Where in the damn world did THAT come from?!"_

_..._

"Alright, good work team. We managed to collect all of our items and return back to base, give yourselves a pat on the back boys."

Donnie, Leo and Raph were not amused.

Mikey gave himself a pat on the back anyway.

They all managed to hook up the gamecube to an outlet in the lair and were about to play but Mikey had something to say.

"Which color will I get to be?" he asked.

"Didn't we already go over this Mikey?!" his brother, Leo deadpanned.

"uh…" Mikey tried to think but all that came up to mind was pizza, comic books, video games, and sleeping.

Leo sighed, "I'm Blue, Raph's Red, Donnie's Purple and you are Green."

Mikey frowned, " What if I wanna be Red?"

Raph's bright green eyes glared at Mikey, "Well you just gotta deal with it then."

"I don't wanna deal with it!" Mikey whined.

They glared at each other for a couple of minutes before Morrissa intervened.

"Well there is another way…" she suggested.

Mikey and Raph stared at each other before looking at her. "NO"

She pouted, "Come on! Don't you want to hear my idea?"

Raph and Mikey looked at her for a second before sighing in union and saying, "Go ahead…"

Morrissa grinned. "I've read the manga and thought that the characters in the manga and you guys were so much alike that you could go with the same character that holds your personality."

This time they all looked at her, "Go on…" they said.

"Okay, since Blue in the manga has a short temper and thinks he should be leader, Raph is going to be Blue/3rd player!" the hyper girl smiled.

Raph growled at the next to unnoticeable insult in her sentence but refrained from hitting her and switched places with Leo.

"Red is the optimistic carefree kind of type so Mikey gets the Red/2nd character!"

Mikey smiled with glee as he traded places with Leo while Raph glared at him in jealousy.

"Purple or Vio is known for being the smart calm one, so Donnie is the winner of Vio/4th character!"

Donnie smiled in happiness for having his own color.

Leo snapped his fingers in realization. "So since everybody else got their character, I suppose mine is the green one?"

Nodding in approval, Morrissa said her last announcement. "And since Leo is the aggressive yet calm leader of the group. I proudly pronounce him as Green/1st player!"

Leo smiled brightly at this and proudly held up the controller in his hands in a dramatic way.

…

This just in, Master Splinter has entered the room!...and he told the group to go to bed and set their clocks early for morning training.

They all groaned.

Morrissa smiled sadly, "Well…we could always play later when I'm ready to update the story."

…

"_What?" _They turtles all said.

**Me: I'm SO SORRY for the delay. Ya'see, my computer somehow broke down when my brother was over and now it won't turn on. So…yeah, Sorry!**

**Ness: …**

**Me: He's new to this so he's not really used to it. ^^'**

**Ness: …**

**Me: …Ness?**

**Ness: …**

**Me: Ness...**

**Ness: …**

**Me: O_o Ness, you're scaring me…**

**Ness: …**

**Me: …'k bai ^^' *Leaves***

**Ness: …wha huh?...**

**Ness: …sorry readers, I was busy eating some steak… IT TASTTSHH DELISSHHISSH! :D**

**Ness: …Okay I'm bored so… R&R please… she doesn't own any characters except Morrissa…bye… *Leaves as well***


End file.
